


Pillow Comfortner

by SilentSarcasm



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, Gen, Implied or Off-stage Rape/Non-con, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-15
Updated: 2013-01-15
Packaged: 2017-11-25 15:41:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/640422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentSarcasm/pseuds/SilentSarcasm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She knew she shouldn't had felt so sad over his decline of her love. But it does still hurt. So when he shows up on her doorstep in nothing but sweatpants. She was greatly suprised. But she will be even more once she realized he not who he appears to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pillow Comfortner

It was storming outside. Raining very hard if you had to ask Orihime. She was curl up in her pajamas watching TV. Occasionally looking out the window at the rain. Listen to the pitter-patter of it as it hit her window.

A stray thought popped into her head. 'I wonder what's Ichigo doing?' She hadn't talk to him in a while. It wasn't that Orihime did not want to. The girl just did not know how to.

Suddenly a knock on the door disrupted her pondering. Orihime looked up at the rain and the time. It was after one o' clock. The only reason she was still up was that she couldn't really sleep. Nevertheless, she was wondering who it could be. Maybe it was Ishida. They had been talking a lot more lately. It could also be Renji. Whenever he came to the human world they would hanged out. Then again, it was usual only because Rukia and Ichigo would be doing the same. And he hated hanging with them. It was always as if he was the third wheel.

All this went through Orihime's head as she walked over to the door. As the girl reach the doorknob and begin to turn it. Another thought went through her head. 'It could also be Kurosaki-san.' Orihime thought as she finally open the door to her unexpected visitor. However, she wasn't quite sure she was ready for who stood on the other side.

Because there…standing at her door….in the pouring rain. Was an orange haired boy wearing nothing but a pair of black sweat pants. "Kurosaki-kun!" She cried as she pulls him out of the freezing cold rain into her nice warm apartment. "You're soaked! Let me go get you something dry to wear." The girl said as she ran off to go fetch him a towel. As she came back, she sat down in front of him. Watching the now sitting boy as he dry himself off.

The boy stilled had his head pointed towards the floor. "I wonder why Kurosaki-kun is here?" She thought to herself. Reading his reiastu she found traces of another on him. Especially around his…. Orihime blushing at that realization of where it was coming from. "Oh Kurosaki-kun! You must be hungry. Let me go get you something to eat." The girl said as she jumped up and when to the kitchen to go fixed him something.

The orange haired boy just continued to stare at the floor. Neither, showing any sign of acknowledgement or care of her leaving. "Hmm I wonder what's wrong with Kurosaki-kun and why did he came here at this time of night. In this type of weather." As she continued to read his reiastu. Hoping to find some answer to her questions from it. However, she kept coming back to that other person's reiastu. 'Focus Orihime!' she thought to herself deciding to make popcorn.

Waiting for the popcorn to finish popping she glazed at the boy currently occupying the living room floor. He was sitting with his knees to his chest. Letting his head rested on them. While his back rested on the front of the couch. "That's weird. Kurosaki-kun's reiastu is different. Almost as if…" Before she could read farther, the microwave went off. Startling her a little, she happily took the popcorn out the microwave and poured it into a bowl.

The girl then walked back over to where he was sitting. Placing the bowl on the table as he looks up to stare at her. The expression on his face still had a faraway look to it. As if not knowing where he even was right now. Taking a seat in front of him, Orihime began to stare into those brown eyes. Her gray eyes pleading to find an answer to the still unasked question.

Something Rangiku told her suddenly popped in her head. "The only reason a man would go to a woman's house after midnight. Is for a booty call!" Blushing at that thought. Closing her eyes and shaking her head viciously. Trying to cleanse it of any remains of that thought. When the girl reopens them, she came back face to face with chocolate brown eyes. Leaning forward Orihime wonder could Rangiku be right.

Mere inches away from his face. The girl could feel his steady breathes on her lips. Stilling staring into those eyes, she decides trying to read his reiastu one more time wouldn't hurt. However, when she did she quickly pull away. The look on her face now turning into confusion as it all fell into place. "Kon?" She said almost breathlessly. Not long after the name left her lip. Did the boy lunge forward wrapping his arms around her back. Sinking his (Ichigo's) head comfortably into her lush bosoms.

'So this is Kon not Ichigo. Well that explains why his reiastu was different.' Orihime took a deep sigh. She felt a little ashamed of herself. Remembering what she was about to do just a few seconds ago. She was about to pull him of her chest when she felt the front starting to get wet. 'That's weird I was almost positive Kon was dry before I sat down' Orihime thought. But it was then she realized he was sobbing into her chest. Wrapping her arms around him. She started to pat his (Ichigo's) back.

"Kon?" Waiting for him to stopped sobbing long enough to ask the next question. "What happen?" Kon roused his head out of her bosom so that she could hear him clearly and not have to repeat himself. Still looking at her chest, he said it as low as he could. She was amazed that she even heard him. Nevertheless, she had heard him loud and clear. A name she wasn't expecting to hear. "Grimmjow."

Pure horror overcame Orihime. Why was Grimmjow here? Why wasn't Ichigo? Her mind was overflow with questions. Almost forgetting that the person with all the answers was currently nuzzles in her chest. "What did he do?" She asked expecting the worst. But hoping for the best. Kon had dug himself back into her chest. "He…raped me." He said starting to sob into her chest again.

Even though Orihime had prepared herself for every possible outcome. This wasn't one of them. Grimmjow has done a list of many awful things. However, rape just wasn't something she thought would ever be one of them. Nor was she expecting the word to come off Ichigo's lips. "Where Ichigo?" Orihime wondered. Not realized she had said it aloud. "He had to go fight some hollow. I just thought he was using it as an excuse to go see Grimmjow. But was I wrong." Kon said a little sarcastically.

Leaning of her chest and settling himself on the couch. "After it happen I was just so depressed. I did the one thing I know best." "You ran." She said looking at him. He adverted his eyes from her. Taking interest in her carpet once more. "I didn't even know where I was going. Until..." Stopping as he look at Orihime. Seeing the kindness and patience in her eyes. "Until what?" She said urging him to go on. A deep blush spread across Kon's face. He look away trying to hide it. "Until I felt your spiritual pressure. It was calm and alluring."

She smile at him. Then she jump up and ran off somewhere. He watch her as she left the room. Coming back with a wet rag. "What's that for?" Kon question her. "It's for your face silly." She giggled. Kneeling down to clean of the dry tears from his face. "Tears don't suit you. I used to you smiling and trying to gobble my chest." Giggling as little as she wiped any remains of the tears away.

Overcome with joy he lunged forward again doing just that. Squealing her name as he sunk himself back into her chest. As happy tears flow down his face. Orihime in return just patted his head. Soon Kon stopped lifting himself up. Looking the girl straight in the eyes. Taken back from the serious look on his face.

Kon just stared at her. Contemplating how he was going to asked her what he needed. "Orihime" He started. "Can I ask you something important?" Saying while still holding eye contact. "Umm sure Kon." She responded. Still somewhat scared of what he might ask her.

"Well…..you see…..when Grimmjow" Sadness spread across his face. "Did….what he did…..he was in his spiritual form. So I was wondering could you?" A blush was now creeping on both their faces. "Heal my butt for me. Well for Ichigo." The look on Orihime face was a mixture of surprise, shock, and embarrassment.

He stare at her waiting for an answer. "W-We-Well Kon I-I don't t-think my powers W-work that way." Orihime answer finally finding her voice. Kon hold his hands in front of her face. Pleading for her to try it at least.

She putted her hand on her chin. "Work I figure. I could try." He jumped forward grabbing her and hugging her tightly again. Thanking her repeatedly. "It's no problem. But I not sure this will work." Orihime told him sadly. "But can't it be consider a supernatural wound. He wasn't human. And it hurt like hell." Kon whined, "I guess when you put it that way. Okay lay down and I'll do what I can." "Wait. Should I lay on my stomach?" He asked her. She blush. "Ummmm...probably. I'm going to need to treat the wound at the source." He turns to lie on his (Ichigo's) stomach. Waiting for the familiar orange hue to overtake him.

Orihime placed her hands over him as her mind begin to wonder. (So it's true. Ichigo and Grimmjow are really together. I should not be so surprised. All the sign were there. But actually hearing it come from his lips.) Tears started to whaled up in her eyes. (Even if he may not be the one who currently inside. It still hurts to hear it from his mouth.) She thought as a sole tear roll its way down her face. "What's wrong Orihime?" She jumps a little not knowing that Kon had been watching her. "Oh it's nothing." Wiping away the tears that had remain. "It's just I can't believe Grimmjow would do that to you"

Kon smiled looking back towards the wall. "It's nice that you feel sorry for me. But its ok I guess I should be used to it. It's not like I haven't been used before." "That's a terrible way to look at it." He turns to look her again. There was anger now in her eyes. "No one should have to go through that. Even if they weren't in their own body." She told him as she started to remove her shield. "Even if you don't have a real body of your own. You're still a person. A living being with feelings. You don't deserve to have that happen to you. You really should tell Ichigo." "NO!" He said jumping up and looking into her grey eye with Ichigo's brown ones. "We can't tell Ichigo." He said sadly.

"If you tell Ichigo he'll look down on me. I mean it was the only job he ever gave me. The only task he ever trusted me enough to do. If he finds out I fail to do that." Tears were starting to run down his (Ichigo's) face. "That I fail at the one and only job he ever gave me. He'll never trust me again. Or even worse…He'll get rid of me." Orihime was tongue-tied. "I mean why keep a useless thing like me around. When you can just go buy another one to replace the old." She never realized Kon felt this way. The only interaction they ever had before was when he would run up to her and nuzzled himself into her breasts.

Wrapping him back up in her arms. She tried to tell him, something that would reassure him that he had nothing to worry. "I don't think he would do that." "You're talking about Ichigo Kurosaki right." She nodded happily "The guy who steps on me, kicks me, throws me, breaks me making it so that crazy quincy gets a hold of me. Who instead of just sewing me up adds a bunch of "improvements". Did I mention the times he let his crazy sister get a hold of me who then dresses me up like a girl"

"When you say all that you actually proved me right." He looked at her dumbfounded. "How?" He asked wonder how any of that was anything other than abuse. "Well he treats most of his friends just like that. Most specially Asano-kun." "That nice well" Kon was going to tell her how she was wrong. However, the girl continue to stated her claim. "Come to think about it. He treats you a lot like Keigo. He even saved your life as he did Keigo. Then you and Keigo have a lot in common as well. You both very fast, infatuated with woman and are never directly involve in any fight. But just like Keigo if you were ever in trouble I'm sure, he would protect you."

Thinking on what she said he found one fault. "He only does that cause when he fighting I'm usually in his body." He said matter-of-factly. "That's not completely true." The girl pleaded but this time the mod soul cut her off. "Sure but I think I should get Ichigo's body home before he freaks." He took his leave but was stop by a hand. "No no no you can't go out there in this weather. Plus if you get Ichigo's body sick. He will never forgive you."

Kon turn to look at her. Telling that there was more to what she was saying. Trying not to pry on it, he turns around to look at her. "Now that you mention it. Ichigo body does feel a little chilly. I guess I will just have to snuggle in bed with you. I mean we can get Ichigo's body sick can we?" Orihime blush. "Umm no. we can't." She said nervously. "Good so." Entwining his (Ichigo's) arm with her. "Lead the way hostess."

Reluctantly she did. Leading the way to her bedroom. Once inside Kon jumped into her bed first. Opening arms to let her know, he was waiting for her to do the same. Getting in she put the cover over herself and Kon as he wrapping her in his (Ichigo's) arms. Nuzzling herself into his (Ichigo's) chest. Orihime was about to fall asleep when. "Hey Orihime." Kon said in a soft voice "Hmm" looking up to see what he wanted. She wasn't expecting him to kiss her.

Turning an extremely bright red she as he released her lips. "KON!" She said as she put her hands over her lips. "Don't worry I'm not Grimmjow." Feeling him give her a slight squeezed at the mention of his name. "I was just saying thank you." Orihime look at him making sure this was so type of Kon move. Seeing sincerity in his eyes, she settled back down in his chest.

"I remember how you almost kiss me earlier. So I figure it is the perfected way to say thank you" She blush even more at remembering that moment. "Kon..." The girl begin but was cut short by him. "If Ichigo won't do it. I'll do it for him. You know you really shouldn't cry over a bone head like him." He said honorably. "I know." She said nuzzling farther into his chest. Closing her eyes as she did. "Plus I don't like it when you cry. I used to seeing your smiling and laughing face." Kon said as he too close his eye. Soon they both drift off to sleep. Enveloped in each other's warm. Not knowing that the rain outside had stopped long ago.


End file.
